


Fire Bending in the Light

by FightingDreamers14



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth, M/M, Mpreg, i hope you're happy, im laughing so hard, you ask and you shall receive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingDreamers14/pseuds/FightingDreamers14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roxel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Bending in the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsScarlettRice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScarlettRice/gifts).



> So this is a gag gift for my friend when we were joking about Akuroku Day. I brought up that in all the fanfics Roxas ended up pregnant and she suggested that I write one where Axel is pregnant. And lo and behold, here it is. Several weeks late. this is my legacy.

“Fire Bending in the Light”  
_Day 276: Getting Real Tired of This Kid_  
_So it’s been close to an eternity since I’ve been able to do anything besides lazing about in my room. Not that lazing about is a bad thing, but I’m starting to get anxious. Thanks to the little surprise. But I guess it’s not entirely the kid’s fault (Vexen). Also Roxas has been getting pretty antsy. Probably cause I’m about to pop any moment. I’m still not excited for the whole ‘miracle of birth’ thing. What I can recall from my human life, it was not as beautiful and whimsical as they said it was…but it would be nice to finally meet the little brat that’s caused so many problems. Speaking of problems, where the hell is this kid supposed to come out-_

  
Axel’s train of thought was derailed as he heard his door suddenly slide open. The phantom feeling of fear jolted in the place where his heart should have been. But soon he felt himself relax at the small figure that emerged from the shadows.

  
“Roxas! Don’t scare me like that, I thought you were Demyx trying to feel me up again!” chided Axel, clutching at his empty ribcage for emphasis. Roxas snorted as he sluggishly walked toward Axel’s spot on the bed and plopped down.

“Ha ha, I thought you didn’t mind Demyx?” Roxas murmured, placing his hand on Axel’s swollen abdomen tenderly.

Axel reflexively placed his hand on Roxas’ cautious one. His eyes wandered over the younger boy’s face with a skeptic scowl. There were dark circles under his eyes, complementing his exhausted look. Saїx must have been punishing the poor boy with the way he looked and Axel didn’t like it one bit.

“Axel? Are you alright?” Roxas mused.

“Hmmm oh yeah, I’m fine. But are you? You look like you’re gonna black out any second.” Axel accused. He noticed the slight blush form on Roxas’ cheeks as he awkwardly scratched his chin in embarrassment.

“I’m fine. Just a little tired is all.” The blonde sighed. He lowered his head and lightly rested on Axel’s belly, which was a horrible pillow if you asked Axel. Turing his head toward the red head, he tried to get back on topic before he started fretting over Roxas.

“You never answered my question about Demyx.” Roxas murmured as he rubbed small circles on Axel’s abdomen.

“Well, he’s starting to-scratch that, he has been getting on my nerves. You try having a guy constantly trying to rub your stomach 24/7. I think he even skipped out of some of his missions just to get to me.” Axel muttered. Roxas just rolled his eyes at the redhead’s expense.

“C’mon Axel, you don’t hate it that much, do you?” Roxas laughed as he, scooted closer to Axel’s unnatural warmth. Leaving one hand on Axel’s belly as continued to stroke it.

“Not when it’s with people I like doing it.” Axel sighed as he swung an arm around Roxas’ shoulders so he wouldn’t fall off the bed.

“Hey, Axel…I don’t really feel him moving.” The blond questioned with unease. Axel just shrugged his shoulders in his usual uncaring way.

“I don’t mind, that means I can finally get a goodnight's sleep.” yawned the redhead. Truth be told, Axel hardly had any rest because of the child’s restlessness. It could never stay put. He had woken up one too many nights because of his constant kicking. Xion humored that the baby must have taken after Roxas.

“Axel I’m serious! Don’t you think we should ask Vexen-” Roxas was cut off by Axel’s serious face.

“No. I don’t want to get more involved with him. It is bad enough I have to see him for check-ups. No thank you.”

“But he’s the doctor right?” Roxas countered. Was the whole fire and ice thing such a huge problem? They were both acting ridiculous.

“Don’t care. I don’t like being near him, and he doesn’t like being near me. Got it memorized?” Roxas had to suppress a groan at Axel’s trademark line, but there was no fighting with Axel on this sort of thing. Sighing Roxas let the subject go…for now.

“Ugh, fine you win. But at least we should check at the book-“

“If you bring that damn book up, I swear I will burn it.” muttered Axel with the dark promise in his voice.

“Axel! What if there’s something important in there that can help us?” The blonde grumbled. He was being beyond ridiculous.

“I’ve read that thing cover to cover and I really wish I hadn’t. Like really wish I hadn’t. There are some things in the world that no man is supposed to know Roxas. So many things.” Axel said, with a far off look in his eyes.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with it? Is it the pictures that bother you? Because Vexen said that’s its perfectly normal for it to stretch that way-”

“No! Shut up. I’m not talking to you about this.” interrupted Axel, covering his ears in protest. Roxas sighed at his childish actions. Really, it was like he was the oldest one in their relationship.

“Okay I’ll drop the topic.”

“Drop the whole subject please.”

“Hmp.” Roxas withdrew his hand and folded his arms in a pout (now who was the childish one). His attention solely focused on Axel’s stomach.

“Roxas I know you’re worried but I think I would know if something was wrong. You freaking out is making me freak out and I happen to know that on page 138 it says stress is bad for the baby and I. So if you could relax it would help me out.” Axel sighed defeated.

“Okay, I’m sorry Axel. I just don’t want to mess up.” Roxas confessed, finally, looking at Axel again, with a small smile on his face.

“Don’t sweat it-Ow!” Axel doubled over in pain as he felt a wave of pain centered in his abdomen. The kind of pain that wasn’t from the usual cramp or kick. Oh shit. This kid had a horrible sense of humor.

Roxas’ tired eyes filled with panic the second he saw Axel’s toppling over. His brain went into overdrive thinking of all the reasons for Axel’s discomfort.

“Are you alright? Is it the baby? Is it time? Should I get Vexen!?” Roxas panicked as he jerkily raised his arm to summon the scientist for the answers.

Axel grabbed Roxas’ outstretch hand and shook his head as he waited for the pain to subside. The blonde waited anxiously until Axel composed himself.

“Heh, its fine. It was just the kid kicking me.” Axel hissed. He waved his hand in the air to dismiss Roxas’ dark portal.

“…If you say so.” Roxas sighed. Soon he relaxed enough to lie next to Axel again.

“C’mon let’s get some rest. All of this me being right is making me tired.” Axel smiled as Roxas softly nudged his arm in disagreement.

“Ha ha, alright.” Roxas cooed. Righting himself up, he discarded his coat and dropped his shoes off the bed. All that remained was his black pants.

“I like what I see.”

“Go to sleep Axel.” Roxas murmured tiredly as he worked his way under the covers. His arms reflexively wrapped around Axel’s chest and scooted closed so he was flush against the older man.

“No, tell me how you day was. Like a bed time story.” Axel goaded.

“Ugh. I was with Xigbar and we went to the Coliseum and Agrabah and ugh.” As he yawned into Axel’s shoulder.

“Tell me more.”  
81381381381381381381381313813813813813813813813813813813813813813831813813

Axel silently cursed himself as another contraction worked its way through him. It would have been easier to tell Roxas he was in labor but his words betrayed him. No. He knew the reason. He was scared and didn’t want to admit it to Roxas, whom was peacefully sleeping next to him.

He bit back a groan as the peak of his contraction hit and grasped his abdomen in pain, trying to calm his breathing. His hands rubbed circles around his middle to ease off the pain in vain.

“Oh great.” Axel moaned to himself. He had to wake Roxas and tell him the little brat was making his debut sooner or later. “Roxas. Hey, Roxas wake up!” Axel harshly whispered.

“Mhat ish it.” slurred Roxas, groggily sitting up and facing Axel in a haze. The redhead held back a groan. How could he forget that Roxas was basically a zombie when he woke up? He was practically useless. Nudging Roxas a little harder than necessary, he tried to wake him up fully.

“Roxas wake up. The brat’s coming.” Axel would have laughed at the blonde’s ‘deer in headlights’ expression if a contraction hadn’t wracked through his body at the exact same moment. He grasped onto his belly harder, biting back the pain.

“What!” Roxas cried, clutching at the redhead’s arms in fear. His eyes wandered toward Axel’s stomach as if expecting the baby to jump out at them and attack. Axel’s only response was a curt nod as he tried to suppress a groan. Roxas frantically looked back at Axel and his stomach in worry before the older man spoke up again.

“Roxas…I n-need you to get-me to the infirmary and then I need you to get…Vexen.” Axel huffed through the contraction.

Roxas nodded vigorously and stretched out his hand forming a dark portal. He threw on his coat and shoes and slowly he eased Axel out of the bed and awkwardly ushered him through the portal. Once in the infirmary Roxas coaxed Axel onto the medical beds and tried to make him comfortable.

“Um, do you need another pillow or something? What about water? I heard that there’s supposed to be water involved at some point.” Roxas trailed off. He had mentally prepared himself for this but now he was coming up short.

“Roxas…I need-Oh fuck!” Axel cried. His hands blindly griped at the sheets as a painful contraction hit. He buried his face in the pillow to muffle his scream.

“Ahh, Axel? Oh right Vexen! I’ll be right back!” Roxas disappeared leaving Axel to writhe in pain. With a flash of darkness Roxas disappeared and reappeared just as fast with a bewildered looking scientist in his wake.

“What in the name of science…” Vexen drifted off taking in his new surroundings, glancing down he noticed the small blonde grasping his arm tightly and pointing in front of him. “Number XIII! What is the meaning of this-Oh.” The scientist saw Axel writhing in bed.

“Ya’know…for someone oh so smart, you’re-not really observant.” Axel mocked, wincing while the pain subsided.

“Well, excuse me for not expecting the sudden intrusion of number XIII to literally pop in and yank me from my lab.”

“Both of you quit it! The baby’s the issue right now!” Vexen and Axel both glared at one another for a moment before silently agreeing with Roxas.

“It seems that you are right, there’s no point in bickering at the moment. Roxas, come with me.” Vexen ushered Roxas through the door in a rush.

“Where are you two skipping off to?” Axel asked, hoping that the sarcasm would cover the slight quiver in his voice.

“In a moment.” Vexen and Roxas vanished from view and reappeared in hospital attire. Both were draped head to toe in pale green scrubs and adorned white face masks. Vexen even had his long hair tied back in a tight ponytail. Roxas looked out of place without wearing the organization’s coat.

“I’m having a baby, I don’t have the plague.” Axel retorted coldly.

“I know, but one can never be too careful.” Vexen argued, while putting on blue latex gloves.

“Calm down Axel, its just procedure.” Roxas chided as he walked up to Axel and kissed his forehead through the mask.

“Whatever.” Axel huffed, shifted his body to find a more comfortable position while Vexen walked over with a tray of medical tools. Axel tried not to flinch when he saw the many knifes and scalpels. He felt Roxas tightening his hold on his arm. Axel was about to reassure him but another contraction reared its head.

“Ow! Fuck these are really starting to hurt!” panted Axel, clutching onto the railings.

“Almost done with the preparations, how far apart are your contractions?”

“Like five minutes apart, getting worse.”

“I believe that you’re ready to deliver very soon. Here, drink this; it will induce your labor.” Vexen all but shoved a potion down Axel’s throat. Ignoring the way how he almost gagged.

“Ah gross!” Axel coughed, trying to clear his airway and get the nasty taste out of his mouth. Roxas vigorously rubbed his back to help. “What the hell Vexen!?’

“The potion should take effect in a few minutes. I would mentally prepare yourself, which I presume is a hard task in itself for you.” Vexen mocked. A small smirk working on his lips as Axel glared at him.

Axel resisted the urge to summon his weapons.

“I’m going to murder him Roxas.” Axel muttered under his breath in the blonde’s ear. Roxas bit back a laugh.

“Well, I don’t think now’s the best time to do it Axel.” Roxas reassured, kissing Axel again to distract him from his bloodlust.

Axel frowned but let the burn slide for now. The first thing he was going to teach their kid was to hate science.

Another contraction hit his body and he nearly doubled over. Fuck and he thought the contractions earlier were bad. Roxas removed his hand from Axel’s arm and tenderly gripped his hand.

“They say it helps?” Roxas said with a small smile. Axel smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. Hopefully this would turn out okay.

“I’m going to start disinfecting your abdomen so I can begin the procedure now.” Vexen murmured, holding up the gel to his abdomen for emphasis.

“Sounds like a blast.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice. He couldn’t help but jump a little at how cold the gel felt. The combined with Vexen’s abnormally cold fingers was torture for Axel. Even through the latex gloves he could fell the chill.

“Now I’m going to start the first incision.” He warned, scalpel dangerously close to Axel’s flesh. Roxas fidgeted as he battled with himself whether to watch or look away.

Axel breathed through his nose as he mentally prepared himself for the pain when a contraction like no other struck him at full force.

He couldn’t suppress his scream as he felt something shifting and stretching in his abdomen. Vexen backed away and gawked at the screaming man. Axel held on to Roxas and the rail for dear life, as the pain reached its peak. He cried at the sensation of _something_ ripping through his body quickly. He grunted when it rushed forth and splashed onto the floor.

“Well that was unexpected.” Vexen coughed trying to cover up his shock. He waited for the fluids to flow down the drain before be brought over a chair and examined Axel through the blanket draped over his legs.

“What was that?!” Roxas asked stunned and shaken while trying to look over the edge of the bed to see what happened. Axel groaned besides Roxas, momentarily dazed as he adjusted to recover.

“It wasn’t me, it was Axel’s body. It seems his body created a temporary birth canal for the child…” Vexen trailed off, sounding astonished at the new little discovery.  
Axel regained his composure only to gawk at the man between his legs. Roxas wore a similar expression.

“What?!” Both shouted in unison.

“It was one of my many hypotheses, that your body would modify itself to accommodate for the birth. Just as your body adapted you to have a suitable womb. Never would I have imagined that this outcome would occur. This makes the birth much easier for you.” Vexen reported in a mater-of-factory- tone.

“What’s going to happen to this “magical” hole once the baby is born?!” Roxas looked at Axel with a bewildered face for in his choice of words. Did that mean Axel temporary had a thing that the women had in to book. Oh that’s why Axel never wanted to read the book…

“I would imagine your body would return to its natural state. Nothing to be worried about.” Vexen assured.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe this…if anyone asks, you cut the kid out of me or I swear you’ll end up with my chakrams rammed into your chest!” Axel covered in head in frustration and embarrassment. Vexen tried to hide his smirk with a cough once again while Roxas looked more confused than his first day at the Organization.

A few moments cruised by before the contractions started up ruthlessly.

“Fuck.” Axel moaned into the pillows while his hand grabbed the rail of the bed in a death grip.

Roxas jumped in place and started to fret over Axel. Fluffing the pillows and rubbing his back in support. His eyes seemed as a lost to do with comfort the man in pain next to him.

“God, how much longer?!” whined the red head. He would rather do a whole month’s worth of missions in one day then deal with this mess.

“Not that long. Your contractions should be coming faster and closer together now.” Vexen said in an anticipating voice. He couldn’t wait to see his wonderful creation.

“Fantastic.” Axel bit back bitterly. He passed the time rubbing his abdomen to relive the stress muscles. Roxas opted for hopping on the bed and sat behind Axel, rubbing and massaging his shoulders and back.

“Try to rest while you can. I cannot say it won’t be painless.”

“Yeah I’ll try.” Axel responded hotly.

“Axel.” Roxas pleaded, kissing his ear to calm him down. No murder in the infirmary.

138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138

Axel only had about thirty minutes of rest before he couldn’t deal with the pure agony anymore. He was going to kill someone.

“Ah-fuck!” Axel cursed, right hand holding onto Roxas’ hand and the left clutching onto the railing. He wasn’t lying about them becoming stronger.

Roxas winced while Axel cut off all circulation in his left hand and noticed how unnaturally hot it was becoming. If this kept up, he was pretty sure he would need to Jaws of Life to pry the redhead’s hand off. Or he would be known as the one handed keyblade wielder.

“You can-ow do it Axel!” Roxas tried to add in helpfully.

“Axel, I need you to actually try to push your child out.” scolded Vexen.

“What the hell do you think I’m doing,” wheezed Axel, tightening his hold on Roxas’ hand. “Fuck not again!” Axel groaned, bearing down for what felt like the hundredth time. The contractions were becoming relentless and brutal. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand this.

“Ah, that was an improvement.” Vexen taunted.

“Oh shut up! You try to push out something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a grape!”

“Ah the child is crowning. I need you to push Axel.”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Axel only grunted as a contraction wracked through his middle. Bearing down against the pressure as he felt the head pass.

“Oh god it burns!” he sobbed as the baby breached him father. It felt like it was tearing him from the inside. Axel nearly cried in joy as the head was pushed out.

“The head is clear. I need you to give me a couple (actually good) pushes.”

“Fine! And I fucking heard that.” Axel spat causing Vexen to visible flinched at the outburst.

Axel panted and waited a few moments before he felt them start up. He released his hand from Roxas and gripped onto his belly. Hoping the pressure would help usher the baby out.

“Oh fuck it really hurts!” Axel screamed as he felt the baby slowly descend within him.

“You can do it Axel!” Roxas coached.

“Ahhh Fuck!” Axel screamed, pushing as hard as he was able. He felt the stab of pain pulsate as the shoulders sluggishly passed through his new entrance. Taking a deep breath he bore down grunting as the baby was forced out. Axel choked back a sob as the baby finally slipped between his legs and landed safely into Vexen’s arms.

A cry broke out in the infirmary as their child voiced his displeasure at his new surroundings. Vexen quickly cut the cord and cleaned the baby while he wailed and squirmed in his arms.

Axel flopped back on the bed in pure exhaustion. It was over. Finally over.

“Axel…” The red head languidly turned his head toward the voice that called him. Roxas’ eyes seemed watery as he sloppily hugged Axel. “You did it!” Roxas nearly cried.

“Number VIII.” Axel and Roxas both turned their attention at the little bundle that wiggled in Vexen’s arms, still wailing.

Slowly Axel outstretched his hands as his son was placed in his arms gently. Roxas was nearly bouncing in his spot behind Axel, ecstatic to see their baby in person.

Axel’s none existing heart swelled as he held the baby and bit back a gasp. His hair was a light blonde with the very tips color a strawberry hue. His face was chubby and red as he frowned and cried from being removed from his cozy home.

“Great how do I shut him off?” Axel half joked. Roxas softly nudged him and rolled his eyes.

“Shh, don’t cry, we’re here.” Roxas cooed. His tenderly placed his hand on their son’s face and caressed him softly.

At the sound of his voice the baby slowly quieted and tilted his head up at Roxas. His eyes peeked open to revel one blue and one green eye. Slowly the baby closed his eyes and began to yawn.

“What an anomaly.” Vexen murmured over the blonde and red head in amazement. “Heterochromia, a very rare trait. This shall be going in my notes for sure!” Vexen excitedly mused to himself.

“Hey, Vexen could you give us a moment?” Roxas asked softly, trying not to wake the tiring baby.

“Of course, I must inform the others.” Vexen quickly discarded the dirty gloves and removed his face mask into a nearby trash bin.

“Thanks.”

“What he said.” Axel muttered under his breath. Vexen gave him a looked, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

Vexen disappeared through the corridor and leaving Axel and Roxas alone with their baby.

“What should we name him?” Roxas piped up cheerfully. Roxas slung one arm around Axel’s shoulder and the other arm merged with his arm cradling their son. His thumb gently caressed his soft cheeks.

“Never really thought about.” In truth Axel never though he would make it to this point. But here he was cradling his newborn son in his arms with Roxas right beside him. If he had a heart he probably would be crying right now.

“What if we combined our names like Demyx suggested?”

“You mean like Roax?”

“Yeah.”

“No. We are not naming him Roax.” Axel stated with the most deadpan expression Roxas had ever seen. He almost thought he was going to crisp him on the spot.

“It was just a suggestion. What about Axas? Would that work?” Roxas joked as Axel gave him a hard stare.

“No, Roxas stop, bad Roxas.”

“Okay, okay I’ll stop.”

Roxas leaned down and kissed Axel on the cheek, holding him tighter in their embrace. The baby cooed and grumbled as he was slightly moved by Roxas. Axel unthinkably gave up his finger for their son to pacify him. The three sat in a calming silence before Roxas spoke up again.

“Roxel.”

“Roxas I want a divorce.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you need me, I'll be chilling in hell.


End file.
